The present invention relates to a new and improved soap solution dispenser.
At times throughout this disclosure, reference to such dispenser will simply generally be made in terms of soap solution dispensers. Equally, while the description to follow, as a matter of convenience, refers to the dispensing of a soap solution, obviously other types of liquids can be conveniently handled, and therefore, the use of this term is not to be construed in any limiting sense in any way whatsoever, but merely is to be viewed as an exemplary and desirable field of application for the inventive measures.
In its more particular aspects the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved soap solution dispenser equipped with indicating means for indicating the filling state thereof and comprising at least one container or flask for a soap solution and a cover or covering hood provided with at least one viewing window.
Indicating means or devices including optical indicators for such soap solution dispensers are known, for example, from European Patent Publication No. 0,023,470, and the optical indicators therein either directly indicate the liquid level or cause a light-to-dark change in a viewing window due to total or internal reflection in a glass body.
The known indicating device has found acceptance in this art. However, the indication or signaling feature of this indicating device can have reduced discernability after longer periods of operation.